Warmth of Family and Fire
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: She died in an accident after she just reconciled with her brother. Now a spirit, she tries to make contact with her little brother while protecting him. But wait, Pitch is back? The Guardians are looking for her but even they can't see her except a certain ice spirit? Will her brother ever see her again? And why is Pitch after her? Man, her life is a mess. Jack/OC
1. Gone

**PLG: Welcome to Warmth of Family and Fire. A Rise of the Guardians fic.**

**Gaia: You are obsessed. First Naruto, then PJO, then HTTYD, and now RoTG!**

**PLG: …shut it and say the disclaimer.**

**Gaia: *sighs* PLG doesn't own RoTG.**

**PLG: ROLL THE FILM!**

**Warmth of Family and Fire**

**Chapter 1 Gone**

**Zephyr's POV**

My name is Zephyr Matapang, a ten year old boy. I have unmanageable tousled black hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. I usually wear casual clothes but I always wear the long sleeved light blue turtleneck jacket that my sister made.

My older sister's name is Aphrodite Matapang. But believe me. She's not girly, AT ALL. You could say she's a bit of a tomboy. She's a fifteen year old girl that has long black hair that almost reaches her hips and always puts it a high ponytail, tanned skin (slightly darker than mine) and dark brown eyes that could make a glare that would make a full grown man cower and run in fear. She usually doesn't care what she wears, usually throwing on the nearest clothing she can reach, but there are three things she never wears unless forced to: skirts, heels and dresses.

Me and my family live in a small apartment in the Philippines. Our parents can barely send us to private school with the many jobs that they have so they're not home that much.

Unfortunately, me and my sister are not exactly on good terms and have a bit of a love-hate sibling relationship (more the hatred side though). If you could call shouting at each other, me annoying and bothering her (I admit, almost every day…fine, every day), she bossing me around (sometimes), me accidentally almost killing her on several occasions (she never really forgave me for those times, but I guess since I never apologized that was the reason, but I blame my pride!), and many, many more. I guess being, I'm sad to admit, the favorite doesn't help that.

But one day changed everything forever.

_~~~"More than Santa Claus, your sister knows when you've been bad or good."-Linda Sunshine~~~_

**Aphrodite's POV**

My brother and I were riding in the front seat of the small school bus, not talking to each other like usual. To tell the truth, I was tired of being bad siblings to each other, I wanted to be real siblings again.

"Hey, Zephyr," I suddenly said.

"Hmm…?"

I sighed. This was going to be hard. "Look, I know we aren't the best of siblings. But I want us to have a fresh start," I turned to him, "So, friends?"

He looked at me uncertainly.

I grabbed his hand and looked at him in the eye. "I promise I'll always be by your side, that'll we'll always be friends, no matter how annoyed at each other we are, and you'll never be cold ever again."

He gave me a small smile. "What's the last one about?"

"You're always claiming your cold, right? So you're never going to be cold as long as I'm here!"

We grinned at each other, we can finally be happy as brother and sister again, just like before.

But unfortunately that moment ended.

I didn't exactly remember how it happened. I heard screeching of tires, screaming, the movement of the bus as it began to swerve, a big crash and there was searing pain everywhere.

It took me a minute to look up to see the driver and everyone else was gone, except me and Zephyr. And I saw some fire in the back of the bus. Shit.

Underneath me, my little brother who was barely wounded thanks to me shielding him opened his eyes and stared at me and began shaking. "B-b-big sis…y-y-you're hurt."

I gave him a pained smile, feeling the shards of glass in my back digging painfully in my skin. "I-I'm fine, Zephyr," I coughed a little, feeling the coppery taste of blood pool in my mouth and a bit of it streams down from my mouth, "W-w-we need to get you out of here."

My assurance didn't work at all, if anything, it only made him start shaking even more. "I-I'm s-s-scared, Big Sis…"

I smiled a bit wider, as much as it pained me. "I-It's okay. I'm s-scared too. B-but I-I'm with you, remember?" I glanced quickly at the growing at the back, if we don't get out soon the bus will probably explode but then I glanced back at him, "C'mon, y-y-you can do it."

He manages to stop shaking a little and struggles to remove the seatbelt and I help him with it. He finally got the seatbelt off him and he tried to open the side doors of the bus, but it was no use, they weren't budging.

I got an idea and lowered the small window of the side door nearest to me until it was completely down.

"Z-Zephyr," I called weakly, "G-g-go through the w-window."

He looked at me, looking scared, "B-but what about you?"

"I-I'll go a-after you," I cough a bit more, I was getting weaker every second that passed, "J-just please, go."

He hesitated before giving me a quick nod and attempted to go through the window and I helped him the best I can.

Soon he was gone and I tried to unbuckle the seatbelt. But no matter how I tried it wouldn't get off.

I sighed, giving up, knowing I was going to die. Even if the bus won't explode I'll die of blood loss.

The edges of my vision were slowly darkening as I slowly loss the feeling in my limbs and everywhere else.

I was going to die, but I counted my blessings in my life. I had loving parents (though a bit biased), I had a home (no matter how small it was), I had food every day, I had water that I could drink and bathe in everyday, I went to a good school, and I finally reconciled with my brother.

Was this fate? Did fate just wait until me and my brother reconciled before bringing me to the hands of death? Or was this just a coincidence? I probably won't know.

The darkness was quickly spreading and my felt my eyes getting droopy.

My only regret was that I never told my little brother I loved him.

I heard a loud booming sound. I saw shrapnel and fire. All I felt was pain.

Then nothing. Just darkness.

_~~~"I'm smiling because you are my brother, I'm laughing because you can't do anything about it!"-Unknown~~~_

**Zephyr's POV**

I'm really worried, my sister should've gotten out by now.

I was about to turn around to go back to the bus but then something exploded from behind me and I was thrown forward and onto the ground from the impact of the explosion.

I inspected myself quickly and I found myself lucky to only have a few scrapes and scratches and I turned around and saw the horrible scene of what was left of the bus was in flames and my sister was nowhere in sight.

I felt myself go numb, time slowed down and I heard muffled sounds from around me. I barely registered those things as I could only stare at the flaming inferno that used to be the bus I was in. And my sister was still in it. But she couldn't have survived that explosion, not with those injuries.

My legs lost strength and soon my knees were on the ground, my eyes still on the flaming wreck the firemen were trying to put out.

We just made up…we were friends again…but…this happened.

Soon, a body was pulled out of the wreckage, I ran to it as soon as I could and all I saw was an unrecognizable charred body. But I recognized something on the body's neck.

It was a necklace with a round black stone with a heart-shaped carving in it. It was my sister's necklace. That body was my sister.

I tried to choke back a sob as I removed the necklace and I stared at it as it rested in my palm. Then I couldn't hold back the tears as realized so many things.

I'll never argue with her again.

I'll never hug her again.

I won't be able to kiss her on the cheek and she'll wipe it off again.

I'll never receive her death hugs anymore.

I'll never be able to pester her again.

I'll never hear her lectures on a Pokemon game again.

I'll never hear her complaining on how I always keep her up all night with my sleep talking again.

I'll never hear her sweet lullabies she always sings to me at night that I claim to hate but I actually love.

I'll never hear her laugh again.

I'll never be chased again by her when I pull I prank on her again.

I'll never see her again.

"N-n-no…y-you p-promised me…y-you p-p-promised t-to a-a-always b-b-be b-by my s-side…t-t-that w-w-we w-would b-be f-f-friends a-a-again…t-t-that'll I-I-I'll n-never be c-c-cold a-a-again…B-B-Big S-Sis…w-why did y-you h-have to go…? D-d-don't l-leave m-me…" I took a shuddering breath as I clenched the necklace and closed my eyes, and whispered the thing that will probably my biggest regret in my whole life that I didn't say it to her when she was alive, "I love you…"

What happened after that? I'm not sure exactly. There was only one thing that was stuck in my mind and that I couldn't accept it.

My big sister was gone…gone forever…

**PLG: …Okay, I admit, that was a really a sad and kind of suckish ending even between OCs.**

**Gaia: What was your first clue? *faces readers* Please review, favorite, and follow and flames shall be burned in the remains of the wreckage in this fic.**

**PLG: See ya next time, peoplz!**


	2. Reborn But Like A Ghost

***camera zooms into PLG boarding up the door of her bedroom***

**Gaia: *suddenly appears beside PLG* Hey PLG-wait, what are you doing?**

**PLG: Summer's almost gone so it's time to stash lots of supplies, a lot of video games, board up the bedroom door and pray that my family won't be able to drag me out of here to go to school. *starts replying to the reviews***

**xDarkShadowsx – Thanks! And to tell the truth, I would feel the same if I lost my little brother but shh! That's a secret that he shouldn't know!**

**MEC (Guest) – Yeah, I know. I would be devastated, too. But don't tell my lil' bro! XD And as for Gaia, well she's just a character I created for some humor and to be an intern (Gaia: HEY!). I don't know if I'll put you in the author's notes. Maybe someday like some special guest. And I'm sorry to tell you I don't need any more OCs at the moment. But thanks for reviewing!**

**Gaia: *sweatdrops* You are crazy. *faces camera* PLG doesn't own RoTG.**

**PLG: *still boarding up the door* ROLL THE FILM!**

**Warmth of Family and Fire**

**Chapter 2 Reborn But Like A Ghost**

**?'s POV**

Darkness, all I could see was darkness. Are my eyes even open? Do I even still have my eyes? I felt myself floating in an endless void. I could barely feel my own body as I floated around.

Where am I? Am I…dead?

Then I suddenly felt something against my body on top of me, but it was slowly crumbling away. I felt my body was lifted up even more and my body was being maneuvered to what I assume to be the proper standing position.

By the time my feet touched the ground I finally got all feeling in my body and I opened my eyes, to find myself in a familiar graveyard, and me standing on a grave stone.

Then suddenly, memories rushed back at me. My name was Aphrodite Matapang. But why did the name feel so wrong to me now?

I looked up to see a full moon shining down on me, it felt…comforting, for some reason. But then I heard something, like man's whisper in my mind, soft, gentle yet powerful and strong at the same time.

"_Your name is no longer Aphrodite Matapang. Your name is now Hestia Blaze, Spirit of Fire."_

And that was it. I heard nothing after that.

Weird, at least the guy made my new first name a Greek goddess like my old name. But Spirit of Fire? What did he mean?

I looked back in front of me and saw little balls of fire slowly started appearing in front of me. Their voices were soft and beckoning, like a mix of a child murmuring and singing.

"Will-o-the-wisps," I whispered. I heard a lot about them. They're said to lead travelers off paths and leave them lost or lead them to their death. Other stories I heard they're supposed to lead you to your fate. Some of them are said to hover over the buried treasure. What are they doing here?

They slowly moved forward, soon surrounding me. They started to spin around me like a tornado, it was beautiful, wisps of all colors seemingly singing to me and they spun around me.

I start singing the wordless song along with them, a smile forming on my face as I started to twirl.

One by one, the wisps go forward and hit my body, seeming to merge with my body, I didn't feel any pain. It was a tingly warm sensation that just made smile wider and sing even louder.

It felt hours to me, but it was actually just a few minutes, before all the wisps disappeared. I was a bit sad that the fun ended, but I still had a small smile on my face.

I looked down and saw a large broken piece of glass on the floor. A small part of me wonders how did it get there as I looked at my reflection.

Now my black hair turned into flaming red hair (still in my usual high ponytail), my brown eyes are now an amber color, and my skin was a bit darker than before but it wasn't that noticeable unless you had an eye for detail. I was wearing a black tube top that showed my stomach, long and loose detached black sleeves hanging at my shoulders, black leather jeans, and black combat boots and all of them have flame designs that contrasted with the main color. The weird thing that the flame designs seemed to move, like they're alive and real.

But wait…there's an actual fucking tiara on my head!?

I groaned inwardly, I didn't like tiaras. I didn't like girly stuff. That was one of the reasons I didn't like my first name; the Greek goddess of love and beauty. I wasn't even into looking beautiful (though I did appreciate beauty, I just don't obsess about it like other girls)!

But then something weird happened.

The tiara suddenly turned into flames and slowly transformed into the shape of a headband, before the flames suddenly died out to reveal a flame colored headband.

I smirked. I could get used to that. 'I wonder if it could transform into other things,' I wondered idly.

Then I looked around to try to figure out where I was. Hmm…I could recognize a lot of gravestones around here…and isn't that my grandfather on my mother's side's grave right next to the grave I just rose out from?

This was the graveyard that my brother and I visited every Sunday after going to mass. I chuckled at the memory when he joked that we visit here so much even though we're probably gonna sleep here permanently someday. Well I guess he was right.

Wait. My brother…My little brother!

How the hell did I forget!? Oh right, I got resurrected from out of my grave like a zombie, got distracted by beautiful balls of fire that supposedly either lead you to your doom, your fate, or treasure, got told a new name, and just found out I had a totally (badass) makeover.

I ran out of the graveyard, through familiar streets until I made it to the apartment building my family lives in. Is it me or does no one notice me wearing strange clothes? And did that guy just pass through me?

I shrugged inwardly. Probably they just thought I was cosplaying or something. And I must be my imagination. I mean, people just can't pass through each other!

I took the stairs since the elevator was out of order, it was out of order a few days ago, but I don't know how much time's passed but apparently not that long.

I opened the apartment door and stepped in. "Who left the door unlocked again?" I muttered grumpily. Seriously, Zephyr almost never closes the door, let alone lock it. Why am I always the responsible one again?

I walked into the bedroom my lil' bro and I share to notice several things.

I still had my books, my closet (which was wide open for some reason) was cleaned out (I'm assuming that they were either given away or donated), my sketches and drawings were scattered all over the floor (I groaned inwardly, they were my favorites and it'll take a while to clean that up), Zephyr was crying on my bed while holding my Pikachu stuffed toy, my Pokemon cards and collectable were scattered over Zephyr's bed, t-wait, what!?

I immediately rushed over to my little brother's side. "Zephyr! C'mon! I'm back!" I waved a hand right in front of his face but he didn't pay attention to it, nor my voice. He just continued to sob while clutching my stuffed toy tightly, like it was his lifeline. "Zephyr!" I called even louder, and I reached out to hold his shoulder. "Look at me, Zephyr! I'm right h—" I gasped as my hand just went straight through him, and I quickly pulled back, looking at my hand like it was some foreign object.

"Oh no," I said softly, as my eyes widened, fear soon filling my heart. "C'mon…c'mon…" I muttered as I tried to make contact with him, but I just passed through him every time. "Zephyr!" I went in front of him, shouting as loud as I could. Normally even my normal shout could make him cover his ears immediately from how loud it was, but it had no effect.

No matter how many times I tried, I just went through him. No matter how many times I yelled, shouted and just plain screamed at him, I got no response, like he was deaf. No matter how many times I waved my hand in front of him and practically shoved my face in his personal space (rhyme not intended) he just would see right through me. I slowly felt warm tears flowing out of my eyes, feeling hopeless.

I looked up to see the face of my brother, crying his soul out while still clinging to the stuff toy tightly.

I felt my heart break at the scene. Even though I couldn't touch or speak to him, there has to be something I could do to cheer him up.

Suddenly I got an idea. I reached deep inside me and found something warm and comforting, yet powerful and strong, I instinctively pulled a part of it out and pushed it out of my body.

I opened my eyes to see a blue wisp, slowly transforming into a Pokemon that was said to bring victory to its owner, no matter what encounter and was said to create unlimited energy in its body and share it to whatever it touches. It soon looked like the legendary fire-psychic type Pokemon Victini but still retained its blue color.

"Can you cheer him up for me?" I asked softly to the little wisp and it nodded its head and floated to my little brother.

_~~~"Sometimes being a brother is better than being a superhero."-Mac Brown~~~_

**Zephyr's POV**

I really missed her. Even after a few days after her death and the funeral I still felt so empty. Mom and Dad gave away all her clothes, and they were planning to also give away her books too except the manga (I would've begged them to keep all of them if I actually liked reading thick books). But the drawings will be posted up somewhere, and the only thing that connected to my sister was her bed and her Pokemon cards and collectables and this stuff toy and the necklace I was wearing around my neck.

I remember the times she would lend me it when I woke up from a nightmare and then she would sing me a lullaby. I always told her that I never needed a lullaby but she would just give me a smile and continue singing and I'd soon fall asleep.

But she wasn't here anymore. And all I have left are her stuff that'll soon disappear…just like her…

I heard something like a mix of a child murmuring and singing and I wiped my tears away immediately by instinct, and I slowly opened my eyes to see a blue wisp…shaped like the legendary Pokemon Victini?

"A will-o-wisp," I said softly, and I raised my right hand out to it, "What're you doing here little guy?"

The little wisp just chirped before floating onto the palm of my hand. It didn't burn, but it felt nice and warm actually. And the warmth was soon spreading and I smiled.

It's been a long time since I felt this warm. I usually felt cold for some odd reason even though I live in a tropical country, and I haven't felt this warm ever since Big Sis died.

Then it started chirping and doing silly motions that were so funny that it made me giggle. "Hey lil' guy," I said, "Do you have a name?"

It shook its head but then it started chirping again and started pointing at me. "You…you want me to name you?" It nodded its head.

I smiled. "How about 'Nike'?" I asked. The name suited since Nike was the Greek goddess of victory.

What? When your sister obsesses about Greek mythology (and anime, and Pokemon, and books and-actually I'll just stop there) it tends to rub off on you.

Nike happily chirped and began floating around me happily, making me laugh. Man, it's been some time since I've laughed.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Shit, it's already midnight. And my sister would kill me if she heard me curse.

I sighed again. I should stop thinking of her depressingly. She once proclaimed that she would roll around in her grave if her death just created a burden for other people.

I looked back at Nike to see it staring curiously at me. "I have to go to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow," I said uncertainly, "right?"

Nike grinned and nodded before disappearing.

I sighed tiredly as I lay down on my sister's bed and held the stuffed Pikachu doll, tucking myself in as I breathed in. The bed smelled like my sister.

As I slowly found myself falling asleep, I thought I heard Big Sis' sweet lullaby again.

Then I fell into sweet unconsciousness. And for the first time since Big Sis died I wasn't haunted by nightmares. Not anymore.

_~~~"A sister is a little bit of childhood that can never be lost"-Marrion C. Garrety~~~_

**Hestia's POV**

I let a sad smile spread across my features as my little brother fell asleep as I sang a lullaby to him again.

I don't know why I'm even singing to him, he can't hear me. But I guess it's because it makes me feel like he can actually hear me.

I'm happy that my brother stopped being sad because of the wisp I created, but I'm still sad that I couldn't comfort him in person.

But I know what I have to do now.

I'll stick beside him no matter what, even with all these obstacles and trials in the way. And someday, and somehow, he could finally see me again. And we'll be family again, just like before.

But now, I'm content to be by his side, watching over him while he sleeps in the light of the full moon, singing him a lullaby he probably doesn't even hear.

**PLG: Phew! *wipes imaginary sweat off face* Finally done!**

**Gaia: Do you mean the chapter or the boarding up the door and windows thing?**

**PLG: Both. Now all I have to do is play Pokemon and-**

**PLG's parents: *barges in despite the boarded up door* [PLG]! You are going to school whether you like it or not! And you are going to try on your uniforms now! *starts to drag PLG by her legs***

**PLG: *claws the floor* AHHHH! GAIA! HELP ME!**

**Gaia: *whistles innocently while ignoring the cries of help***

**PLG: YOU LITTLE S***! TRAITOR! WHEN I GET BACK HERE I'LL F***ING KILL YOU AND-**

**The door slams as PLG eventually got dragged out of the door.**

**Gaia: *faces the readers* Hehehe…We hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review, favorite, and follow and flames shall be given to the will-o-the-wisps! See you all in the next chapter!**


	3. WE'RE MOVING?

***camera zooms into PLG in a fetal position on the floor***

**Gaia: *suddenly appears and raises eyebrow* Um, PLG? Why are you in a fetal position on the floor?**

**PLG: I had to visit my cousins today…and they're like little monsters! *shivers* Only the baby girl was actually sweet, but she was just a baby! The rest are toddlers who kept running around and punching random people! Oh why did I teach one of them how to fight? Anyways, *a paper appears in hand out of nowhere* here are my responses to the reviews:**

**Autobot-Fangirl0203 – Well you got your update now! ^_^ Thanks a lot for reviewing!**

**xTheDarkShadowsx – Thank you! But I will not spoil anything this chapter!**

**GFG (Guest) – T_T Really, GFG? You haven't made your account yet? And all the hard work I've did with you for days being the co-author for your story. My heart is breaking because of you, you heartless BFF! Just kidding! But thanks anyways for reviewing. And yeah, I agree with you. But of course, he doesn't really know that she's actually still there. So…yeah…**

**Gaia: PLG doesn't own RoTG. But it was her fault for teaching rambunctious male toddlers how to fight.**

**PLG: *glares at Gaia* ROLL THE FILM!**

**Warmth of Family And Fire**

**Chapter 3 WE'RE MOVING!?**

**Hestia's POV**

Days, I mean, weeks, no, months, oh hell. I lost track. Anyways, it's been quite a while since I got resurrected.

I've been following and watching my little brother for almost every single second (except the times that he needs privacy, even though he doesn't know I'm there it's still weird). I just follow and watch him, and try to help him when I can (through the special wisp I created that he named Nike). And when he's asleep I go out to practice my powers while I sent Nike to watch over him.

I discovered that I could summon will-o-the-wisps and they could do some things. They could spy on people, temporarily merge with me to heal me, and some more that I won't mention now. To tell the truth, I felt like a mother to the wisps and I think they think so too. Hell, I even named them and scold the ones that led travelers off the paths or off a cliff and play with them when my brother's asleep.

I could also make normal fire and blast it at things (like a badass!) and their intensity depends on my mood and concentration. With some experimenting I discovered that the second most powerful flame is when I'm really angry (I pity the fools who anger me since I have a really short temper) and the most powerful apparently is love. As in any kind of love, ya dimwits! I don't have a boyfriend yet!

Cough, cough, anyways, back to what I was saying.

I also discovered that my headband (formerly a motherfucking girly tiara) can actually transform into almost anything I want! A sword (that can instantly set aflame!), any gun (the bullets are actual fire or lava…I learned the different kinds of guns because my brother obsesses about them), rope (will be useful if I had to tie up some crazy person after me or my brother, if I could actually not go through them or vice versa), toilet paper (don't ask me about that, it was completely random), a sketchbook (I was bored), a 3DS (though it only has games that was at least slightly related to fire, what's up with that?), a laptop (if I put any discs in it they just melt for some reason. I wonder when will Dad realizes one of his movies are missing), and a lot more.

But there are things it can't transform into. Like food and water or anything that involves coldness and water.

For some reason I don't need food, water (I can't stand cold water now. I used to hate it before but now it feels painful), sleep or even go to the bathroom.

…yeah…should've kept the last one out. Damn the awkwardness and my weirdness.

Where was I again? Oh yeah.

I was sitting on the swing right next to the one my brother was sitting on as he talked to Nike, who would do gestures that Zephyr could understand completely and immediately for some reason.

I breathed in the fresh air of the empty park as the warm winds blew my hair backwards, smiling.

It was a Sunday today, you know, the usual thing. Go to church, visit the graves (but actually we're actually visiting both my own grave and my grandfather's), and do whatever. But Zephyr didn't know I was always right beside him instead of being in heaven with God.

I liked to pretend that Zephyr could really see me and he was talking to me instead of Nike, but I knew deep inside that he was really talking to the wisp and not to me and it just makes my heart ache thinking about it.

Zephyr was telling about the Pokemon battle he won in Pokemon Black 2 (that used to be my game until he deleted the save file. TT-TT My babies…) against his friends with the 3DS (that was also originally mine) when his cellphone (that ALSO used to be mine) rang, signaling that he received a text message.

He got it and opened the message. I looked over his shoulder and it said that Mom and Dad are asking him to go home soon since there's some news they'll share with him.

"Huh, I wonder what kind of news they got that they want me to be home really soon…?" he murmured before looking to his shoulder to see Nike floating just above it and the little wisp gave him the go sign.

He grinned and got off the swing, heading towards our apartment building and I followed him, floating like a will-o-the-wisp.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I could float around as long as I have the magical hair band on my person. Pretty useful when I start to feel lazy and I don't want to walk.

We soon arrived at our apartment (the park was really close to our apartment building) and Zephyr actually remembered to close the door this time. Is it me or is he getting more responsible and a bit less childish?

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Zephyr called out as he walked into the living-dining room, to see our parents sitting at the table.

I don't even want to go to the details of what they look like. Let's just say I'm more like Dad and my brother's more like Mom and leave it at that shall we?

They were both home early, uh oh, usually that's big news. I'm silently praying to God that it's not bad news.

"So…" Zephyr started awkwardly as he sat down, Nike floating below the table since he wanted the little wisp a secret from our parents, "what do you want to tell me…?"

"Well, Zephyr," our mother started to say. She usually sugarcoats things and beats around the bush a lot. Plus, she usually over-explains stuff. "We got a new job and well—"

"We're moving," our father bluntly stated. He's always to the point and hates to beat around the bush, unlike Mom.

But then I registered what he said.

Awkward silence…

"WE'RE MOVING!?" Zephyr and I shouted at the same time, forcing Mom and Dad to cover their ears from the force of my little brother's shout.

"Look, Zephyr," Dad said, "It's for your own good."

"You haven't been yourself ever since Aphrodite died," Mom said sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You need to move on. We'll have a new life in the USA, and you can make a lot of friends there and—"

Zephyr slapped her hand off his shoulder and he stood up, and I could see tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want to move! I've got a lot more friends here ever since I started competitive battling and we just can't move now! It's too sudden!"

Our parents were taken aback. They've seen him thrown a lot of tantrums before but this kind never happened before. "Zephyr—"

"NO!" Even I jumped at the suddenness of his shout. "I-it's just too soon! I-I-I need more time! You two are basically forcing me to forget everything here! I was born here! My sister _saved my life_ here even when I keep on accidentally almost killing her! You can't just suddenly jump this on me when I'm like this!"

"But Zephyr—"

Then he started to head for the door and I followed him, worried.

"Where are you going, young man!?"

He didn't bother to answer our parents until he was just a few steps out of the apartment, and when he answered, he didn't bother to look at them. "Out." Then he slammed the door.

He just ran out of the apartment building, with tears streaming down his face, while Nike and I followed him worriedly.

_~~~"First a brother, then a bother, now a friend."-Unknown~~~_

**Zephyr's POV**

I really couldn't believe it. They really want me to go to a place all across the other side of the world and leave all my friends and leave my sister…well…her body.

The next thing I know I was in front of my sister's grave, just right beside our grandfather's grave.

I managed to smile (albeit really small) as I brushed my hand over the grave and I felt tears slip from my eyes to my face until it dropped unto the stone grave.

"Hey, Big Sis," I said softly, "I know I visited you a while ago, but I just needed time to think. You know, our parents told us that we're gonna move." I heard a murmur from Nike who I turned to see that he was on my shoulder, but then I turned back to the grave. "I-I-I…I just don't want to go. I have more friends than before, and I don't want to leave you and grandpa here…" I closed my eyes, trying to imagine as she was really here. "I-I don't even know if I should go with this and move on…but…can you at least give me a sign…any sign…that your actually here…? Please…?"

I sighed. I felt so stupid. Could my sister even give a sign while she's in heaven? I mean, really, she's the one who obsesses about supernatural stuff (and yes, she obsesses about a lot of stuff). Is she actually hearing me?

I started to hear Nike chirping alarmingly about something, so I opened my eyes slowly, before I saw the sight before him that I could not believe.

There were a lot more wisps of different colors, their voices mixing in a harmony of child-like sounds.

I stood back, taking in the spectacle, before realizing they all lined up to form…words?

My eyes widened as I read the message out aloud. "I'll…always…be…there…for…you…"

I let a teary smile spread across my face as the rest of the wisps disappeared.

I don't know if you can read my thoughts, Big Sis. But I'll take what's coming to me, like what you would've done. I'll go on with my life, be the best I can be and make you proud.

Because I know that you're still watching, up from above, and you care so much to actually answer me, even in death.

I got up and headed back to the apartment, with one last lingering thought in my mind.

Big Sis, I love you…

_~~~"You can kid the world, but not your sister."-Charlotte Gray~~~_

**Hestia's POV**

It was a few days since the news was sprang on us and Zephyr's outburst and now my family and I were already in an airplane, heading to our new home.

I sat right beside my little brother in an unoccupied seat as he took the window seat and stared out to see the night sky.

His 3DS was low battery since he forgot to charge it (again, I swear, when he will be able to see and hear me I will give him a good tongue lashing and lecturing about always being prepared, didn't Mom and Dad already teach him that?) so he was just talking to Nike again about random stuff.

Soon he started to yawn and get drowsy so I had Nike convince him to go asleep (and when I said convince I mean I got the wisp to keep on nagging until he relented) and soon he was asleep, with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

I smiled softly as I kept on singing the lullaby. The usual ritual was sing a lullaby until he goes to sleep (despite the knowledge of him not hearing me) and when he does I would send one of my will-o-the-wisps to look after him for me while I practice my powers, but since we're on a plane (and I don't want to accidentally make it explode like what happened in what used to be my school bus), I'm just going to continue singing until he wakes up.

I'll always be with him, no matter what. And someday, somehow, I **will** find a way for him to see and hear me again. And we'll be family again.

I looked out the window, to see glimpses of the ocean bellow, and will soon be the sight of the United States.

'We'll soon be home again,' I thought idly, 'Another country, another place, but still it will be home.'

We're going home.

**PLG: Okay, I'm calm now… Very…so…kinda…barely…more or less…calm…**

**Gaia: *sweatdrops* I am **_**so**_** glad I'm not you. *faces audience* We hoped you enjoyed and please review, favorite, and follow!**

**PLG: Flames shall be printed out then taken by will-o-the-wisps to some place I don't even want to know! See ya peoplz!**


End file.
